


And I love her

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maybe it wouldn't be unrequited if you just told her, Unrequited Love, angst abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is done lying to himself about how he feels about Hermione. Angst and more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I love her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145022) by [thetrueliesofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl). 



> A/N: I wrote this based on a Supernatural oneshot I had lying around. Any constructive comments would be greatly greatly appreciated
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do any of the characters. If they did, there'd be a lot more kissing and a lot less dying.

I love her

I'm done trying to deny it. Well, not really denying it. More like preventing myself from blurting it out when I'm around her.

I have no plans to tell her. Why would I?

I have nothing to offer her. What am I if not a broken shell of a man. What would I tell her? "Hello, I am desperately in love with you, stay with me forever"

But who am I kidding, I would gladly sell my soul to say that to her. I just want to hold her.

Stroke her hair. Ask her how her day was.

Nothing much.

I just want to be with her

But she is much better than I will ever deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
